standing there
by nolliebug
Summary: mira jane takes notice of two smiling mages arguing with each other. natsu thinks, and many other peoples point of views on not just this couple but possibly others!
1. Chapter 1

AN:_i dont own fairy tail hiro mashima does!_

"I saw them standing there...pretending to be just friends, when all the time in the world could not pry them apart."

mira jane stood there watching natsu and lucy argue over what mission they were going to take to help lucy pay her up coming rent, and natsu's bottomless pit of a stomach. lucy's bright smile reflected in her eyes. the soft look reserved only for natsu, and moments like this, when they would argue back and forth with no venom behind the words being spoken, and smiles on their faces. everyone could see that the dragon slayer was head over heels for his best friend, and that the stellar mage loved natsu. it was just that those two hadn't figured it out yet. they had been through so much together since natsu had brought her to fairy tail. it seemed as if even time couldn't tear them apart. the tenrou incident proof of that. mira watched erza walk over to the bar.

"hey mira, what are you looking at so hard, that caused you to stop wiping the counter?" erza asked mira. mira shook her head and quickly looked from erza, back to the cute couple who had finally decided on a mission, and were on their way over to get her acceptance. "one second erza and i will explain ok?" mira finally answered. "oi! mira we wanna take this mission! im all fired up!" natsu bellowed to mira jane. mira jane smiled at him and put it into her book. she looked over at lucy and saw her motioning natsu to hurry up, natsu ran up to her and threw her over his shoulder. mira jane couldn't help the smile that broke over her features watching the two as they left. "erza have you ever just sat around and watched how those two act together?" mira asked erza. "...like how they share secret smiles to each other and when they start a argument over something small theres never any hostility, they both are smiling throughout the whole deal? how natsu sometimes looks at luce like shes the only girl in the entire room?" erza replied. "i seem them standing there, and you see that they think that they are just friends, but theres something more between them. they are falling in love with each other, and its amazing to watch.." mira trailed off, deep in thought. erza sat there absorbing everything her and mira had said. " mira can i have a strawberry shortcake?" erza ask mira. " sure it'll be right up dear." mira replied with a smile on her face." mira, i think of them as yin and yang. natsu is hot headed quick to jump into something, whereas lucy is level headed, and evaluates the situation at hand. she completes him because she is everything hes not, and the same goes for her. she saved natsu that day at Haregon, just as much as he saved her from the fake salamander. natsu would give his life for any of his nakama, but with lucy, he fights so much harder when he see's someone treating her wrong. it gives him the drive to become that much more when lucy can't stand anymore." erza mused aloud to mira. "they are in love and dont even know it. i dont think anything could pry those two apart..."

this is my first fan fic, so sorry for any mistakes. i saw the little quote at the beginning on pintrest and i thought of nalu! :) i dont own hiro mashima does!


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: i dont own hiro mashima does XD!**_

also i would like to thank

_lucyglitter11_ for being the first to review my newly posted story :)

**the strongest people aren't always the people who win, but the people who dont give up when they lose.**

natsu lay in his hammock, thinking about the guild. lucy had left the previous day to go on a short mission with erza. it was a female only request to help a women's dorm in haregon. when natsu found out where they were going he couldn't help but to think back on that day he saved lucy. when he seen her, he couldnt take his eyes off of her. he thought she was beautiful. though natsu would never tell lucy that out loud. hes pretty sure lucy doesn't see him that way, lucy could have pretty much any guy she wanted, why would she fall for the pink haired idiot of the guild?

"luce has been gone a whole day, and im moping around. damn." natsu said out loud to himself. happy had went to go fishing. natsu had declined to go when happy had asked if he wanted to join. he had a lot on his mind right now, the grand magic games were less than two weeks away, and team natsu would be leaving soon to go train some more. natsu's biggest fear was lucy being in the games again. its not like he didnt believe lucy wouldn't win, its just the thought of what minerva had done to lucy the previous year. just the thought of how that vile woman had treated lucy made natsu see red. but then again, even though lucy hadn't won didn't make her weak. she never gave up, she tried her hardest even after she lost the first battle, even though she lost doesn't make her any less stronger in my eyes.

after all of natsu musing he realized it was getting late and he needed to head to bed so that he wouldn't be late at the guild in the morning. lucy and erzas train was scheduled to arrive at 10 in the morning. natsu couldn't wait to see lucy, and ask how her mission went. natsu didn't realize how much he would miss his weird blonde friend, but he was sure glad she would be back tomorrow. " i cant wait to see her! im all...fir...fired...u...uhh...up." natsu slurred before he passed out with thoughts of the celestial mage running through his head.

_hey everyone! im debating on if i would make this a couple chapters from different povs, or if i should cover all our fav couples at fairy tail? im not gonna beg for reviews, cause i just enjoy writing, not everyones gonna love it. but if you enjoy it and want to make any suggestions on what the next couple should be, or have any specific things you might wanna see worked into my story just let me know._


	3. you dont understand

AN: i dont own hiro mashima does XD

thanks to

**IG1701FT** for a wonderful review on chapter 2!

check the end of every chapter for more info!

_i dont think you understand how easily you make my day._

lucy and erza excited the train that had just arrive in magnolia. lucy was impatient to find natsu so she could tell him how their mission went. erza noticed lucys fast pace, and started to walk faster. erza still had the conversation between herself and mira on her mind. she couldnt help but wonder if her best friend beside her, and natsu were in love. " lucy i have a very serious question for you." erza said to lucy with her stern look on her face. lucys head snapped to erza to look at her curiously at her. " ok shoot erza, ill answer to the best of my ability." lucy replied with a smile on her face.

"well lucy you see mira and i had a conversation the other day, we noticed some things and well what we noticed only points to one obvious thing that we could see. what we notice was two people in our guild who only had eyes for each other, and throughout their disagreement both were smiling, and laughing." erza explained to lucy. lucy looked at erza deep in thought about who in the guild could possibly be in love and how she had not noticed. " umm, what two members are you refering to erza?" lucy finally asked after being lost in her thoughts for a few minutes.

"lucy, im talking about you and natsu." erza replied while looking lucy in the eyes, watching for any facial expressions. lucys eyes widened in shock. " w-wha-what are you talking about erza?!" lucy exclaimed. "lucy the mission you took with just you two a couple days ago you two stood in the middle of the guild arguing with smiles the whole time." erza explained to lucy. "erza i trust you, and well the thing is theres a possibilty i could be falling in love with that idiot. i dont want to tell him. not only is he dense as a rock, theres the chance he has yet to meet his m-ma-mate. being hes a dragon slayer, and well i dont want to act on my feelings if im not his." lucy finally told erza.

"he doesnt know that just a simple smile from him, can make my stomach do somersaults. and he always knows how to brighten my day when im having a horrible one. if im not at the guild by a certain time of the day he comes to my apartment to find out why im not at the guild yet." lucy confessed to erza. "i think you should talk to him lucy. youll never know if you dont talk to him, what if its the same way for him and hes afraid to talk to you?" erza asked lucy.

"thanks erza, i think i will." lucy answered smiling at erza feeling as though a ton of weight was lifted off her shoulders.

**AN: next chapter is both lucy and natsu! will there be a confession? will lucy change her mind and not speak about her feelings? wait for next chap to find out! my updates are sporadic, sorry.**


	4. everytime i see or hear you

AN: i dont own hiro mashima does XD.

big thanks to

**Tawny**

for the review. i def plan on going back and correcting the mistakes soon.

sorry for the delay in updating, not only was i stuck in thinking about how to do this chapter, my dog my husband got me when i was 16, got real sick. she had to go to the vet only to find out pork is super harmful to a dogs pancreas. shes doing better now. read the message at the end of the chapter, anyways on with the story XD.

_I thought it was impossible to fall even more in love with you, because I've reached the limit. Yet everytime I see or hear you, i somehow fall harder._

natsu sat drumming his fingers agaist the bar. mira jane walked up to him to see if he wanted or needed anything. " hey natsu, is everything ok?" mira asked. natsu looked at mira with his trademark grin. " im good mira, im just waiting on luce. their train is scheduled to arrive at 10. i cant wait to ask her how the mission went." natsu replied. mira looked ay natsu thinking if she should ask natsu his feelings about lucy, but before she could ask natsu asked mire something that made her jaw hit the floor. " mira i have a question. what does it mean when you think one of your nakama is beautiful? when you cant get them out of your head?" natsu asked. mira looked at natsu all previous thoughts flew out of her head. has natsu the most dense member of the guild really just asked her that?

"what do you mean natsu?" mira asked natsu after collecting her thoughts. " w- well its like when i see her sad, i get a tight feeling in my chest. but when she smiles at me i feel like i could fly. when she's not here, i feel like part of me is gone..." natsu trailed off in his explaination. " well natsu i would say you are in love. and for dragonslayers, when they fall in love its for life. they have one person, that when they find them nothing or anyone will be able to take her away from you. its called a mate in slayer terms." mira softly explained to natsu. throughout miras explaination natsu's eyes got wider and wider. a huge grin broke out on his face . " mira i- i think i may have found her..." natsu whispered to mira. " then you should tell her natsu, can i ask who she is?" mira asked natsu mentally doing a happy dance in her head.

" l-lu- lucy. its always been lucy. every since i found her in haregon, and saved her from that phony." natsu answered truthfully to mira. to say mira was shocked would be an understatement. she wasnt expecting natsu to come right out and say it was lucy. with pink haired, brown eyed babies in her head mira turned and set to the task of cleaning, and serving other members who had arrived in the guild as she talked with natsu. no more than ten minutes has passed since mira had talk to natsu, when the guild doors swung open revealing two female mages. miras head snapped to natsu as she watched natsu take a deep breath, smile and turn his head to take in the two who were slowly making their way to the bar. natsu jumped up and ran over to lucy grabbing her in a bear hug. " n-na- natsu you're squishing me!" lucy exclaimed.

miras eyes connected with natsu's and he nodded to her. mira had a feeling that the whole guild was about to find out about the slayers feelings for lucy. mira watched as lucy smiled brightly at natsu pulling him to the bar to tell him about her mission with erza. mira slowly walked to the bar, far enough away from the couple so she wouldn't be caught evesdropping on the two. " hey luce i have something i need to tell you." natsu told lucy. miras eyes widened she wasnt expecting natsu to tell her now, but then again it was natsu what did she expect. mira watched as lucy looked up from her milkshake, smiling encouragingly at him. natsu slowly leaned towards lucy and at the moment the guild went quiet. all the mages who had decided to come to the guild so early in the morning were watching the two. everyone could see how much in love the two were, and well it was about damn time one of them finally confessed.

mira seen lucys eyes widen as natsu leaned closer to her. " lucy did you know slayers have mates? like one person who means the world to them? the slayer can pick up the mates sent in a crowded room, and will do anything to make sure a smile stays on their face?" natsu asked lucy. mira continued wiping the bar. lucy looked at natsu complete shock writen on her face, and slowly that looked faded leaving a crestfallen look behind. mira seen the look and knew exaclty what was running through her head. she was thinking that natsu had found his mate, and it wasnt her. natsu seen the look on her face and mira seen him look at her with wide eyes. " luce no matter where we are, or what we are doing i can find you because your scent is strongest to me. when you're sad i feel like i can't breath right, but when you smile luce i feel like everything is finally alright. i-i-im in l-lo-love with you luce, and i wouldnt have it any other way. you're mine and always will be." natsu said to lucy smirking at her.

lucys eyes filled with tears, and mira knew that was probably the sweetest thing she had ever head. hell the whole guild was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth. mira watched as lucy grabbed the back of natsu's head and crashed her lips to his. the whole guild was in an uproar. " i love you too natsu." lucy told natsu over the roar of the members. mira noticed master standing at the end of the bar watching the two. a smile lighting up his face. mira walked up to him throwing her arm over his shoulder. " i havent seen you smile like that in ages master. " mira told him. mira watched as master turned to her and quietly told her in her ear. " everyone deserves love, but those two have been through so many hardships and came out smiliing. if anyone deserves happiness its those two." master told her.

AN: heres the newest chapter. im having so much fun writing. i dont know who originally wrote the quotes i use at the beginning of each chapter, i find them on various websites. well how did you guys like this chapter? leave me a review. reaguardless if i get reviews or not i will continue updating. :) i dont have a beta this is all me.


	5. bandages and masks

_**A/n:**_

_**i dont own hiro mashima does!**_

_sorry it took so long for an update. i have been stuck as to what to do..._

"Master we have Lucy in the infirmary, Porscyla has tendened to her wounds." a teary eyed mira told the master. "Mirajane do we have any information to know what even happened?" Macarov asked the barmaid. "No master not yet." Mira replied slowly walking to the bar with a sad expression on her face. She honestly had never really seen lucy this beat up, and drained of magic. Lucy was running a fever, and basically covered from head to toe in bandages. Mira knew Lucy had become alot stronger since she had joined the guild. Lucy was pretty much on par with natsu and grey now. She could handle herself in battle no problem, all the training with Erza had paid off. What Mira wanted to know is what had happened. She just had to wait for either Natsu or Lucy to wake up.

Natsu could hear a slow drip, like a leaky faucet and it was getting on his nerves. He had the worst headache and the constant noise of the drip was going to drive him to madness! Natsu rolled over on his side and immediately regretted that choice. Natsu noticed he was on a rather hard bed, not in lucy's soft warm bed. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed lucy lay a couple beds away from him. All he could see were the bandages all over her body, and the mask that was providing her with oxygen. Natsu could see that she wasnt resting peacfully at all. He gingerly rolled out of his bad to make his way towards her when he heard the infirmary door open, and seen Mira and The Master walk in. Master turned his head to check on Natsu and seen that he wasnt in his bed,but was halfway to Lucy. " Natsu i need you to sit down, and tell us atleast some of what happened." Natsu heard Macarov tell him. "umm...I'll tell you what i can remember, I was knocked out right after Luce came for me." Natsu whispered.

_sorry gotta keep you on edge! next chapter what happened? and just who were they against?_


End file.
